


Fucking Roadtrip

by Fandom_Sandwich



Series: Author-san's Omo madness [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Omorashi, Road Trips, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sandwich/pseuds/Fandom_Sandwich
Summary: Og plot: a group of four are on a little road trip and are low key horny afFor this fic: Kyoutani doesn't like the idea of using the bathroom on a moving vehicle. He can't quite manage to hold out till the end, but no worries, Yahaba is there to make him feel good in his humiliation.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Author-san's Omo madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171685
Kudos: 18





	Fucking Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> This was pulled out of my Legally adults fic as a first addition to a collection so just bear with me. This one was written for the seggs, but I've quickly learned to write ones without it. I update shit like this out of pure boredom.

Kentarou was reckless, that was a well-known fact. But there were just some things he wouldn't do no matter what. He was curled up on the couch at the moment, subtly rocking in place. His stomach hurt. He wasn't picky about food but wasn't enjoying the feeling of eating while they were driving. Not only that but he didn't want to use the bathroom while in a moving vehicle. It just made him feel more uncomfortable. He had a tough pride though.

"Morning, Kyou," Yahaba yawned, plopping down on the couch as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders, appearing to be amused by the pink tint that rose to his cheeks. The brunette's hands moved down, snaking around his waist as he laid his head on his shoulder.

"Morning…" Kentarou muttered, looking at the boy over his shoulder. Shigeru's hands traveled up his shirt, making him shiver.

"You're so tense, what's up, puppy?"

Kyoutani's face instantly turned a bright shade of red. He couldn't describe the way that nickname made him feel. Hearing it made him feel relaxed, but he quickly tensed up again, recalling his issue at the moment. "Are we stopping anywhere soon?" He asked instead.

"Uh," Yahaba paused, glancing up towards the ceiling to think "No I don't think so, why? You feeling okay?" He asked. He was clearly unaware of the issue at hand because he massaged his belly, something that would usually calm him, but made him gasp and tense up further. No way in hell would he tell him.

"Hey, talk to me, Pup," the brunette pressed further, his grip on him tightening, causing Kyoutani to press his thighs together tightly.

"I'm cool," He waved dismissively. "Just tired, the pull-out isn't exactly the comfiest. And it's still pretty dark out. Just give me a minute to wake up…" he mumbled, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand as if to prove his point.

Yahaba hummed, pressing a kiss to his cheek and getting up, taking a moment to run his fingers through his bleach-blonde afro-Asian curls. His boyfriend grins, walking off calmly to the front of the RV, deciding to talk to Oikawa who was back on driving duty. He could hear him tease their former captain about the 'events' of the night, as his partners were both still asleep.

In all honesty, Kentarou didn't even know why he was awake. He woke up and couldn't get back to sleep after not using the bathroom for a full 24 hours. He didn't drink all too much except for with his food, but he hadn't expected to be this uncomfortable either.

He puts both feet on the floor, wrapping his arms around his stomach, wondering how long he could actually hold still for before he couldn't help himself. Probably not as long as he hoped.

"Oi, Oikawa!" Kyoutani called to the front, the brunette setter looking back at him as Sugawara was driving now.

"Yes, Maddog-chan?"

"Are we lost? You said we were heading to a stop  _ three hours ago ,"  _ he complained, trying not to sound like he was whining.

"No! Well, not  _ that  _ lost," Oikawa huffs, pouting. "We'll get there soon, I promise!" He whines. The blonde sighs heavily.

"Damnit…" he muttered beneath his breath. Leave it to Oikawa to do something dumb and need his lover to fix his mistakes. He thought about it for a moment realizing that he and Yahaba have a similar dynamic. His lover was always doing the best he could to keep him from pissing people off and apologizing for him when he did.

As if hearing his thoughts, Shigeru surprises him by wrapping his arms around him tightly. Without thinking he pulls away, darting into the little bathroom. He could do whatever he needed in here proceeding to press his thighs together with his hands shoved between his legs. He couldn't help but wiggle his hips, practically jumping a bit. "Fuck fuck- Todd fuck!" He groaned, crouching down to the floor as he was reminded of the exact reason why he was uncomfortable. First of all, he hadn't locked the door, so when they hit the slightest bump, it opened slightly. Second of all, it caused him to fall on his ass, a light spurt releasing that wets his boxers, but he quickly gets control.

Another bump and he scrambles to his feet, but he was afraid that if he moved his legs to get his pants off he would end up doing something humiliating.

"Boo."

A flat voice started him from behind, making him pull his hands away out of instinct, but is forced to grab his crotch anyway. Shigeru raises an eyebrow, locking the bathroom door. It was tiny, barely fitting both of them. He actually chuckles making Kentarou's face turn an impressive shade of red. "I hate you!"

"So this is what you've been so tense about?" His boyfriend seems highly amused. The blonde pouted naturally, narrowing his eyes.

"Would you relax?" The brunette hummed reaching for Kyou's wrist, but he jerks back, pressing his back against the sink counter. His breathing is heavy and jagged as he squirmed around like a toddler. He was already embarrassed, and now his own boyfriend was teasing him about it!

"Shut up, Shigeru!" He whined, his voice cracking "Shut up, shut up, shut  _ up _ ! Just leave me alone, I don't want- hey!" He cries as Yahaba yanks him up from the floor, holding him tightly around his waist and pressing his back against the sink with Kyoutani in his arms. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Stop it!" Kentarou made a vain attempt to elbow him away with minimal movement, but he couldn't even touch him with how he was being held. "Stop or else-"

"Or else what?" Yahaba asks. His voice isn't seductive, simply calm and curious. And that's what made it so hot to hear.

He gives up at this point, unable to get out of Yahaba's arms, so he scrambles for his zipper, barely avoiding falling to the floor as he tugged at his waistband. By the time he gets his pants down, a wet warmth is spreading from his crotch, and down his thighs, causing a humiliating sound of liquid falling to the floor.

He groans, Shigeru holding him up by his waist. "Damnit…"

"It's your fault for being so damn stubborn. As usual," The brunette said, Using his foot to push his pants down to his ankles, forcing them off of him.

"The fuck are you doing?" Kyoutani grumbled. He was irritated without a doubt, but his boyfriend was calm and content.

"Before you clean up, let me make you feel a bit better…" Yahaba shuffled around, turning so that they both faced the mirror above the sink. The brunette let's go just long enough to undo his pants, then sliding his hands beneath Kentarou's thighs, picking him up with minimal effort.

"We haven't fucked in weeks and you want to do this now?" He scoffs.

"We haven't done it in weeks because you're stubborn and keep saying no just to be a brat. Remember, Pup? Because  _ you  _ told  _ me  _ that I became such a pervert after high school and said I'd have to work for it.  _ ,  remember _ ?" His tone lowers seductively now, and Kyoutani can feel the tip of his cock pressing against his waiting entrance. Not only can he feel it, but he can feel it but he can see it in the mirror. His face is already burning red but it feels like the rest of his body is now too.

"I hate y- ah~!"

Despite his tough demeanor, Kentarou was incredibly sensitive, and his boyfriend thrusting up into his ass made him even more sensitive.

His head instantly starts spinning. He reaches up, gripping tightly onto Yahaba's hair, pulling on it as he pounds him as harshly as possible from this position. He thought he was going to break him, the pleasure causing him to drool. He was Shigeru's first sexual partner, how the hell did he do this so well?

"Fuck!" He swears, his back arching against him as he cums first, the sticky fluids landing all over the sink. At least it would be easy to clean up.

The brunette on the other hand is perfectly fine, overestimating and causing it to hurt a bit. His whines mixed with moans, tears mixing with drool at the heightened sensitivity. Yahaba lasts two fucking more minutes before he reaches his release. He continues to fuck into him until his pleasure high died off, and Kyoutani really couldn't complain because feeling used never felt so amazing.

Finally, he stops, stumbling back slightly, letting Kentarou's legs down and holding him by the waist again.

"I love you, Kyou~ How do you feel?"

"You're such a pervert…"


End file.
